


Warten an der Seitenlinie

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x18, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt hilft Blaine dabei, sich für einen Abend mit June fertigzumachen.Eine Reaktion auf 5x18'The Back Up Plan' / 'Plan B'





	Warten an der Seitenlinie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting in the Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589954) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Niemals vorher hätte ich gedacht, dass die Beschreibung einer Nassrasur so sinnlich ausfallen könnte :-)
> 
> Herzlichen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für die treuen Beta-Dienste <3

 

Im Badezimmer des Lofts sitzt Kurt auf dem zugeklappten Toilettensitz. Er hat einen Fuß vor sich auf dem Deckel stehen, die Hände um sein Schienbein gelegt, und schaut Blaine dabei zu, wie er sich am Waschbecken rasiert.

Das leise Kratzen der Klinge durch Rasierschaum und Stoppeln ist ein tröstliches Geräusch, das ihn an seine Kindheit erinnert. Es ist Spätnachmittag in New York, die Sonne scheint golden durch die Wohnzimmerfenster herein, aber ein Teil von ihm sitzt – zehn Jahre jünger – im schwachen Morgenlicht von Ohio auf einem anderen Klodeckel, in einem anderen Badezimmer. Seinem Vater beim Rasieren zuzuschauen, hatte ihn mit genau dem gleichen Gefühl von Heimat erfüllt wie jetzt mit Blaine: dieselben Geräusche von Wasser und Rasierschaum in seinen Ohren – obwohl er sich bei seinem Vater nie so leicht hat ablenken lassen wie jetzt, wo sein Blick ganz von selbst abschweift, um die geschmeidige Linie von Blaines Schultern zu bewundern und die Muskulatur seines Arms, die sein ärmelloses Unterhemd entblößt.

Kurt kann nicht anders. Blaine ist wunderschön. Der Meinung war Kurt schon immer gewesen.

"Ich hoffe, dass ich rechtzeitig in meiner Wohnung zurück sein werde, um die _Real Housewives_ zu sehen", sagt Blaine, legt den Kopf zurück und zieht die Klinge in präzisen Bahnen an seinem Hals hoch. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung spült er den Rasierer im Wasser des Waschbeckens ab und setzt ihn erneut an seiner Kehle an. Ein weiteres leises Kratzen ist zu hören und ein weiterer Streifen Schaum und Stoppeln sind verschwunden. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Falls ich dich nicht anrufe, bevor es losgeht, solltest du es einfach ohne mich anschauen."

Kurt stützt seufzend das Kinn auf sein Knie und beobachtet, wie Blaines Haut unter dem Schaum auftaucht; er weiß, wie warm und weich sie direkt nach dem Rasieren ist – obwohl ihn Blaines Stoppeln ebenso antörnen... wenn er sie unter seinen Handflächen spürt oder auf seinen Wangen, seinem Bauch oder seinen Oberschenkeln... so männlich und erwachsen – und zuzusehen, wie sie nach und nach von der Rasierklinge freigelegt wird, ist ein bisschen wie ein Striptease. Zum Vorschein kommt Blaines sauberes, perfektes Gesicht. "Red keinen Unsinn", sagt er. "Ich werde natürlich auf dich warten."

Als er die Klinge erneut abspült, fängt Blaine seinen Blick im Spiegel ein und zieht stirnrunzelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich nur _kurz_ auf der Party auftauchen sollen, weil sie will, dass ich mich zwar sehen lasse, aber nicht allzeit verfügbar bin, damit die Leute nicht schon genug von mir haben, bevor die Show überhaupt stattfindet; aber du kennst June. Womöglich ändert sie ihre Meinung und ich komme vor Mitternacht nicht nachhause. Und ich weiß doch, wie sehr du diese Serie liebst."

"Das stimmt", bestätigt Kurt und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ärgert es ihn ein wenig, dass er womöglich damit warten muss, sie anzuschauen. Die Vorschau hat einen riesigen Streit versprochen und er ist schon ganz gespannt, ob wohl jemand Haare lassen muss. Verdient hätte es mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen. "Aber ich schau sie mir lieber mit dir zusammen an. Ich kann warten."

Blaines ausdrucksvolle Lippen, die er bereits besorgt zusammengepresst hatte, verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln und Kurt weiß, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war. Blaine ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen mit der Schule und allem, was June für ihn macht, und es fällt Kurt schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich früher so eingeengt gefühlt hat. Er freut sich für Blaine und unterstützt ihn, aber die Tatsache, dass sie eine Zeit ausmachen müssen, um sich die Serie gleichzeitig anschauen und via Handy kommentieren zu können, lässt ihn an härtere, schwierigere Zeiten ihrer Beziehung denken; damals noch vor Blaines Ankunft in New York, als alles viel zu schnell allzu zerbrechlich geworden war.

Mit Wehmut denkt Kurt an die Zeit zurück, kurz nachdem Blaine hier eingezogen war; als sie abends nach dem Essen einfach aufs Sofa und von dort ins Bett gewandert waren, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Er vermisst diese Leichtigkeit, diese Intimität, wie sie einfach alles gemeinsam gemacht hatten, ohne dass es manchmal so zerfahren und kompliziert war. Er vermisst _Blaine_. Er freut sich schon darauf, das alles in Zukunft wiederzuhaben, wenn für sie die Zeit gekommen ist, zusammenzuziehen und ihre Leben auf die rechte Art miteinander zu verweben. Er wünscht es sich so sehr, auch wenn es noch nicht soweit ist. Es liegt noch in der Zukunft. Jetzt ist jetzt und das bedeutet, dass er mit den _Real Housewives_ warten wird, bis Blaine nachhause kommt – in sein eigenes Zuhause, nicht in ihr gemeinsames – denn die _Housewives_ sind einfach nicht dasselbe, ohne Blaines sprachloses Entsetzen über ihr schreckliches Benehmen.

"Danke", sagt Blaine. Er dreht den Kopf, begutachtet sein bisheriges Werk im Spiegel und macht dann mit seiner anderen Halsseite weiter. "Ich versuche, nicht allzu spät heimzukommen."

"Geh aber nicht meinetwegen früher nachhause", sagt Kurt eindringlich. "Dein Abend ist wichtig und die Serie ist nachher auch noch da, wenn du zurückkommst."

 _Genau wie ich_ , fügt er stillschweigend an. _Ich halte_ _daheim die Stellung_ _._ Eigentlich ist es ein gutes Gefühl. Er ist gern für Blaine da. Schließlich liebt er ihn. Aber es ist schwer, daheim zu bleiben, anstatt mit ihm zusammen auszugehen oder sich in seine eigene großartige Zukunft aufzumachen.

Er freut sich riesig für Blaine über die Chance mit June. Natürlich freut er sich. Es ist eine großartige Gelegenheit für ihn und Kurt ist begeistert, dass er auch daran teilhaben darf. Aber er hat zu viele Jahre lang, von allen unterschätzt, nur im Hintergrund gestanden und nachdem er noch nicht erfahren hat, welche Rolle er in der Show spielen wird, regt sich eine undankbare Stimme in ihm, die sich fragt, ob er wohl genau darauf reduziert werden wird, so wie er heute Abend darauf reduziert ist, Mode- und Pflegetipps zu erteilen, anstatt an Blaines Seite diesen Saal zu betreten.

Nein, das ist unfair, weist er sich selbst zurecht und wischt einen Fussel von seiner Hose. Blaine liebt ihn und unterstützt ihn ganz offenkundig. Blaine ist sein Partner. Blaine hat ihm diesen Auftritt _verschafft_. Für ihn ist Kurt nicht nur ein Background-Sänger, auch wenn er jetzt gerade eine viel größere Chance hat als Kurt.

Und Kurt freut sich _wirklich_ für ihn. Er ist geradezu aus dem Häuschen und riesig stolz darauf, was Blaine schaffen kann. Aber er ist auch bereit dafür, sich für sich selbst zu freuen.

"Kurt!", ruft Rachel durch die offene Badezimmertür herein.

Kurt hebt erschreckt den Kopf und ist froh, dass Blaine bei ihrem schrillen Schrei nicht vor Schreck die Hand abgerutscht ist, denn wenn es eines gibt, das sie jetzt nicht brauchen können, dann ist das überall verschmiertes Blut. Blaine hat nur _ein_ Paar Anzughosen mitgebracht und eine von Kurt wird ihm niemals passen. "Ich bin hier."

Rachel fegt herein, obwohl im Bad eigentlich kaum genügend Platz ist für solch einen großen Auftritt. "Oh, Gott sei Dank bist du hier", haucht sie.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt Blaine und hält mit dem Rasieren inne, um sie über die Schulter hinweg anzuschauen.

"Mach weiter", weist Kurt ihn an. "Wir müssen noch dein restliches Outfit zusammenstellen und du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Blaine nickt und dreht sich wieder zum Waschbecken um, obwohl er seinen Blick im Spiegel immer noch auf Rachel gerichtet hat.

"Ich habe einen Notfall", sagt sie und schaut Kurt händeringend an. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", jammert sie los.

Beunruhigt über ihr erschüttertes Aussehen, richtet Kurt sich auf und stellt den Fuß zurück auf den Fußboden. "Was ist passiert?"

"Arbeitest du morgen Nachmittag?", fragt sie.

"Nein", sagt er mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln und einem noch schnelleren gedanklichen Check seines Terminkalenders. "Mein Unterricht endet mittags um zwölf. Was brauchst du? Hast du ein Problem mit Fanny? Oh Gott, haben sie dir Änderungsvorschläge gegeben?"

"Was? Natürlich hab ich kein Problem mit Fanny." Mit hochgerecktem Kinn verschränkt Rachel die Arme vor der Brust und funkelt ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Das einzige, was ich bekomme, sind Worte des _Lobes_ , Kurt. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Problem mit Fanny habe?"

Ihr wütender Blick und der schnelle Stimmungswechsel von hilfsbedürftig zu verärgert, lassen Kurt leicht zurückweichen. "Ich komme gar nicht darauf, dass du ein Problem hast, aber du hast gesagt, es gäbe einen Notfall, deshalb – "

"Nein, meiner Fanny geht es _bestens_ , vielen Dank auch", sagt Rachel und ignoriert Blaines erstickten Laut und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Hier geht es um einen _echten_ Notfall. Du musst unbedingt morgen meine Sachen aus der Reinigung abholen."

Kurt muss blinzeln. Hat er das richtig verstanden? Und _wie_ er das richtig verstanden hat. "Reinigung?", sagt er matt und alle Besorgnis ist aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Er starrt sie für einen Moment an. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Sie nickt. "Morgen sollen ein paar berühmte VIPs zur Vorstellung kommen und ich muss einfach bestens aussehen, wenn sie hinter die Bühne kommen." Sie beugt sich eifrig zu ihm hin und senkt die Stimme. "Ich darf keine Namen nennen, aber es sind Oscargewinner. A-Promis. _Hollywood-Stars_ , Kurt."

"Warum flüsterst du?", fragt Kurt. "Außer uns ist niemand hier."

"Und seit wann nennst du keine Namen?", fügt Blaine so ganz nebenbei hinzu und Kurt begegnet in stiller Zustimmung seinem Blick im Spiegel.

"Kurt, du weißt genau, wie wichtig es ist, sich bestens zu kleiden", sagt Rachel. "Und mein neues Kleid ist in der Reinigung. Du weißt schon... das eine, von dem der Kolumnist der Times gesagt hat, ich sähe darin aus wie eine alte Hollywood-Schauspielerin, aber gleichzeitig jung und frisch? Das muss ich anziehen. Oder es zumindest an meiner Garderobentür hängen haben, wenn ich sie nach der Vorstellung in meinem Bademantel begrüße."

Kurt überlegt sich, dass er ihren Zugang zu New Yorks Fashion-Blogs wohl am besten wieder rückgängig machen sollte, bevor sie auf die falschen Leute hört, und sagt: "Du musst erst am Abend zum Theater. Warum holst du es nicht selbst? Ich bin nicht dein persönlicher Assistent."

Als Blaine das Wasser im Waschbecken ablaufen lässt, erfüllt ein Gurgeln den Raum – er feuchtet unter dem Wasserhahn einen Lappen an.

"Nein, bist du nicht, denn wenn du es wärst, müsste ich dich nicht darum bitten. Und ich kann nicht selbst gehen, weil ich am Nachmittag einen Massagetermin habe, um meine Muskeln zu lockern, und anschließend eine Dampfbehandlung, um meine Stimmbänder zu pflegen", sagt sie. "Ein Star zu sein ist sehr anstrengend, weißt du?"

Nein, Kurt weiß es eigentlich nicht, aber er weigert sich, sich davon unterkriegen zu lassen. Schließlich wünscht er seinen Freunden, dass sie Erfolg haben. Und vielleicht kann er ja aus ein paar ihrer Fehler lernen, wenn für ihn die Zeit gekommen ist, an die Spitze aufzusteigen. Dieses Diva-Benehmen zum Beispiel, scheint ganz bestimmt ein Fehler zu sein.

"Ist die Reinigung nicht grade mal einen Block die Straße runter?", fragt Blaine. Er lehnt am Waschbecken, wischt sich das Gesicht mit dem Waschlappen sauber und schaut die beiden fragend an.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir haben vor ein paar Monaten gewechselt, als die dort unten beinahe meinen Vivienne Westwood Sweater ruiniert haben. Die neue Reinigung ist weiter weg, aber zumindest ruinieren sie mir dort nicht meine Sachen."

"Oh." Blaine wischt sich noch einmal übers Gesicht, seine Haut ist jetzt wunderbar frei von Seifenschaum und Stoppeln; Kurt denkt an die Zeit zurück, als Blaine sich nachmittags für _ihre_ Verabredungen frisch rasiert hat. Es scheint schon ewig her zu sein. "Das ist schade. Ich mochte Mrs Alvarez."

"Na ja, ich mochte meinen Sweater", antwortet Kurt.

"Bitte?", fragt Rachel händeringend. "Du hast die Zeit. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn du mich das nächste Mal fragst, ob ich dir auf dem Heimweg Milch oder sonst was mitbringe, dann mach ich das."

Eine süß duftende Moschuswolke erfüllt den Raum, als Blaine sich sein Rasierwasser auf die Wangen aufträgt und der Duft durchdringt Kurt und lässt ihn sofort ruhiger werden. Auch das ist Zuhause – dieser Geruch, obwohl er noch besser ist, wenn er vermischt ist mit dem Geruch von Blaines Haut und Schweiß, direkt an der Stelle unterhalb seines Ohrs, die darum bettelt, dass Kurt seine Nase daran reibt. Aber trotzdem, er wirkt beruhigend.

Kurt lässt die Schultern sacken und sagt: "Okay." Wie könnte er nicht? Er hat noch Hausaufgaben zu machen und er hätte nichts gegen ein paar ruhige Stunden daheim, aber nachdem Rachel abends immer am Theater ist, hat er zur Zeit mehr Ruhe als ihm lieb ist. Und schließlich sind Freunde da, um sich gegenseitig auszuhelfen. "Vielleicht werd ich unterwegs in dem Musikgeschäft vorbeischauen und ein paar neue Noten kaufen."

"Danke!", quietscht Rachel und fällt ihm um den Hals, bevor sie wieder aus dem Bad fegt. "Ich mach mich auf den Weg zum Theater!"

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg, schaut Blaine dabei zu, wie er das Waschbecken sauberwischt – diese Rücksichtnahme lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen vor Glück – und sagt: "Willst du mitkommen? Wir könnten nach der Schule zusammen zu Mittag essen und dann dort vorbeigehen. Oder wir halten auf dem Rückweg an der Schoko-Bar an? Verwöhnen uns mit einem ihrer köstlichen Eclairs?" Er kann es bereits vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen: wie er sich in der U-Bahn mit Blaine unterhält, wie sie Hand-in-Hand die Straße entlanggehen, einen Milchshake mit zwei Strohhalmen zwischen sich… Dann macht er eben für Rachel auch noch kurz bei der Reinigung halt; es klingt trotzdem wie ein fast perfekter Nachmittag mit dem Mann, den er liebt, in der Stadt, die er fast genauso liebt.

"Oh", sagt Blaine. Er faltet das Handtuch zusammen und legt es ordentlich an seinen Platz, bevor er sich wieder zu Kurt umdreht. Er sieht jung aus und ein wenig verletzlich, wie er da steht in seinem Unterhemd, mit sanften, um Verzeihung bittenden Augen. Noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, sinkt Kurt vor Enttäuschung das Herz. "Ich würde so gern, Kurt. Wirklich. Das hört sich toll an. Aber June will, dass ich – "

"Ist schon okay", unterbricht ihn Kurt und steht auf. Er kann Blaines Stimme anhören, wie sehr er es bedauert nicht mitzukönnen, und er will den Rest gar nicht hören, zumindest nicht jetzt im Augenblick. Er setzt ein Lächeln auf. "Macht nichts. Es war nur so ein Gedanke." Er winkt ab, denn auch wenn es ein schöner Gedanke war, ist es nicht so wichtig. Die Antwort ist nein. Blaine hat Termine mit June. Kurt wird für Rachel die Erledigung machen, nachhause kommen und Zeit für sich alleine haben. "Jetzt komm. Du musst dich anziehen."

Kurt geht zu seinem Schlafraum hinüber und Blaine folgt ihm fast lautlos auf seinen nackten Füßen.

Kurt betrachtet stirnrunzelnd die beiden Blazer, die Blaine mitgebracht hat und die ordentlich auf einem von Kurts Kleiderständern hängen. Er wägt beide Optionen in Gedanken ab und sagt: "Ich glaube, der blaue. Das Muster ist interessant, aber nicht zu unruhig, falls du fotografiert wirst."

"Es ist nicht so, als würden wir auf dem roten Teppich laufen", sagt Blaine und setzt sich vorsichtig auf Kurts Bett. Er sieht dort so perfekt aus, die Haare gemacht, mit sauberem Gesicht, aber seine Kehle und die Schlüsselbeine oberhalb seines dünnen Unterhemds wirken so verletzlich und Kurt muss sich die unbeschwerten Tage in Erinnerung rufen, in denen er ihn einfach rückwärts auf die Matratze geschubst und sich für eine Weile mit ihm vergnügt hätte. Er weiß genau, wie Blaines Augen aufleuchten würden, wenn Kurts Hände ihn berührten, wie er ihn in die Arme schließen und an sich ziehen würde – wie ihre Körper einander willkommen heißen würden.

Aber nicht heute. Blaine muss stattdessen ausgehen. Es ist okay. Sie werden andere Gelegenheiten haben.

Kurt holt den Blazer vom Kleiderständer und legt ihn aufs Bett. "Bei vielen dieser Veranstaltungen sind auch Fotografen anwesend", sagt er. "Wenn du Glück hast, könntest du es ins OK!-Magazin schaffen!"

Blaine zieht überrascht die Luft ein, ein glücklicher Laut, und Kurt freut sich über seine Begeisterung und lächelt ihn an. Seine Augen strahlen so sehr – nicht wegen Kurt, sondern wegen dem Gedanken daran. Trotzdem sind sie wunderschön. "Glaubst du wirklich?"

"Ich wette, dass June so was eingeplant hat", sagt Kurt grinsend und dreht sich um, um ein Hemd auszusuchen. "Weshalb du auf Kameras vorbereitet sein musst. Du bist natürlich sowieso mehr als fotogen, aber ein knallweißes Hemd könnte dich blass wirken lassen, wenn sie mit Blitzlicht arbeiten." Er zieht das hellblaue Hemd hervor, das Blaine mitgebracht hat. "Das hier. Welche Krawatten hast du?"

"Ähm." Blaine kramt in seiner Tasche herum und fördert drei verschiedene Krawatten zutage, alle kräftig gemustert.

Sie passen alle perfekt zu Blaines alltäglichem Modestil, aber Kurt ist unsicher, ob sie diesem besonderen Anlass gerecht werden. Sie werden wohl bald mal wieder shoppen gehen müssen. Oder vielleicht wird auch _June_ beschließen, mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen, und Kurt wird gar nicht erst dabei sein. Er schiebt diesen unglückseligen Gedanken beiseite, bevor er weiter an seiner Seele nagen kann, und hält die Krawatten eine nach der anderen gegen das Hemd.

"Sind sie okay?", fragt Blaine und zieht seine Socken an, während er Kurt zusieht.

"Mmh", antwortet Kurt und betrachtet sie alle nacheinander. Was würde er nicht dafür geben, Zutritt zum Vogue Tresorraum zu haben, um Blaine einzukleiden, aber für heute wird das hier genügen müssen. Er kann ihm auch keine seiner eigenen Krawatten für den heutigen Abend leihen, da sie vom Stil her nicht passen. "Ich möchte doch, dass du so gut wie möglich aussiehst."

Blaine legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, und als ihre Blicke sich treffen, sagt er seltsam besorgt: "Danke dir."

"Gern geschehen", antwortet Kurt und versucht zu lächeln, denn er meint es wirklich so.

"Kurt", sagt Blaine, als Kurt seinen Blick wieder den Krawatten zuwendet. "Bist du okay? Du scheinst irgendwie – "

"Es geht mir gut, Blaine. Lass mich dir helfen." Kurt lässt die Hände sinken und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. Möglicherweise ist er ein wenig melancholisch gestimmt, aber er weiß, was hier und jetzt wichtig ist. Er weiß, was er machen will. "Ich will dir helfen."

"Du hilfst mir immer", bekräftigt Blaine.

Kurt lächelt ihn an, und diesmal fällt es ihm etwas leichter. "Gut", sagt er zufrieden. Für einen kurzen Moment berührt er Blaines Schulter, um sie beide durchatmen zu lassen, dann drapiert er die karierte Krawatte auf dem Hemd, das auf dem Bett liegt. "Diese hier."

Blaine nickt mit einem Blick auf die Kombination. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde", sagt er leise.

"Du würdest New York im Sturm erobern", sagt Kurt und setzt sich neben ihn aufs Bett, wo Blaine sich an ihn lehnt. "Das würdest du."

 _"Mit_ dir werde ich noch viel besser sein", teilt Blaine ihm mit. Sein Blick ist offen und voller Leidenschaft; voll von dieser unerschütterlichen Liebe, die er schon so lange mit sich trägt, wenn auch ausgerechnet nicht zu den Zeiten, in denen sie sie am meisten gebraucht hätten.

Aber das ist lange vorbei. Jetzt ist alles so viel besser.

Kurt reibt Blaine mit der Hand über den Rücken und sagt: "Natürlich wirst du das. Auch wenn wir beide exzellente Solisten sind, so sind wir im Duett sogar noch besser." Das Wissen, dass Blaine hier an seiner Seite ist, ist eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben. Es ist nicht immer leicht, aber er ist zuversichtlich, dass sie es wirklich hinkriegen werden. Sie arbeiten zusammen. Kümmern sich umeinander und passen aufeinander auf. Sie helfen einander. Kurt hat Blaine zu sich auf die Bühne geholt, um vor June aufzutreten, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, und jetzt schafft Blaine einen Platz für Kurt in Junes Show. Alles fügt sich so wunderbar. Und er wünscht es sich doch so sehr für Blaine.

Blaines Lächeln ist ein wenig schief und traurig, aber er nickt noch einmal. Er legt seine Hand auf Kurts Oberschenkel, warm und verlässlich, und sagt: "Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

Die Melancholie in seinem Blick bereitet Kurt ein wenig Sorge und er antwortet mit Bestimmtheit: "Natürlich weiß ich das." Er drückt Blaine in einer seitlichen Umarmung an sich und sagt: "Aber du musst dich jetzt wirklich fertig machen."

Blaine erforscht für einen Moment sein Gesicht, bevor er seufzend aufsteht. "Ich wünschte, du könntest mitkommen."

Natürlich wünscht Kurt sich das auch, aber alles was er sagt ist: "Nächstes Mal." Er schüttelt mögliche Fältchen aus dem Hemd, die sich in den paar Minuten, die es auf dem Bett gelegen hat, gebildet haben könnten, und hält es Blaine hin, damit er hineinschlüpfen kann. Es dauert nicht lange, bis es zugeknöpft und ordentlich in den Hosenbund gesteckt ist, selbst für Kurts kritisches Auge, und als er fertig ist, sagt er: "Definitiv würdig fürs OK!-Magazin."

Blaine errötet vor Stolz und lacht, als er Kurts Blick in dem großen Ankleidespiegel begegnet, in dem er sie beide betrachtet – Blaine perfekt geschniegelt und gebügelt und sich selbst in seiner bequemen, saloppen Kleidung und er fragt sich, ob das wohl in der nächsten Zeit ihre Rollen sein werden. Er fragt sich, wie lange er dazu bestimmt sein wird, im Hintergrund die zweite Geige für seine Freunde zu spielen, ihre Sachen von der Reinigung zu holen, ihre Ausgehkleidung zu koordinieren und darauf zu warten, bis für ihn selbst die Zeit im Scheinwerferlicht anbricht.

Es macht ihm nichts aus, sie zu unterstützen. Natürlich nicht. Er freut sich für Rachel, dass sie ihren Traum leben kann und er ist froh, dass Blaine auf dem besten Weg ist, seinen eigenen Traum zu finden. Und er liebt die sich langsam aber stetig steigernde Anerkennung, die ihm an der NYADA zuteil wird. Er weiß, dass er seinen Weg finden wird, auch wenn die Straße ziemlich holprig ist und er gelernt hat, dass Chöre und Bands nicht verlässlich genug sind, ihn dorthin zu bringen, wo er hin will. Aber wenigstens gibt er nicht auf. Er lernt dazu. Er wird am Ende auch ans Ziel kommen. Er weiß es ganz sicher. Er wird niemals aufgeben.

Aber als er Blaines Schultern glattstreicht und nach Staubflusen absucht, da fragt sich der Teil von ihm, der im Glee Club nicht die Solos bekommen hat, die er wollte, und der nicht im ersten Anlauf an der NYADA aufgenommen wurde, wie lange er wohl noch an der Seitenlinie darauf warten muss, bis endlich auch er ins Rampenlicht treten darf.

Er wünscht es sich so sehr. Er kann es schmecken. Wenn er die Augen schließt, dann kann er das Scheinwerferlicht auf seinem Gesicht spüren und den Applaus hören. Aber wenn er sie wieder aufmacht, dann ist nichts davon da. Noch nicht.

Kurt seufzt frustriert, weil er sich aus ganzer Seele wünscht, seine Ziele zu erreichen, aber er behält sein Lächeln bei. Schließlich ist es nicht Blaines Schuld.

"Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich nachhause komme", verspricht Blaine und zieht seine Armbanduhr an. "Ab wann ist es dir zu spät?"

Kurt kann die Stille des vor ihm liegenden Abends bereits spüren – die Wohnung leer, sein Bett kalt. "Es gibt kein _zu spät"_ , sagt er. "Ich werde auf dich warten."

"Das musst du nicht", antwortet Blaine, aber sein Blick ist voller Hoffnung, dass Kurt doch warten wird.

"Wir müssen uns doch die _Housewives_ ansehen", sagt Kurt. "Und außerdem will ich alles erfahren. Du hast immer so viel zu tun, dass ich das Gefühl habe, ich kriege nur die Hälfte von deinen Abenteuern mit, falls ich überhaupt was erzählt bekomme."

Blaine blickt zur Seite und tastet prüfend seine Jackentaschen ab.

Kurt schaut ihn misstrauisch an, denn das sieht aus, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Blaine sich für irgendetwas schuldig fühlen sollte, außer vielleicht dafür, dass er so vielbeschäftigt ist – aber weiß er denn nicht, dass Kurt ihm das nicht nachträgt? Er vermisst ihn, manchmal sogar ganz schrecklich, aber er ist nicht böse auf ihn. Er weiß, wie sehr Blaine von dieser Sache profitieren kann, und er gönnt es ihm. Es ist schließlich nicht so als wäre er nicht auch unabhängig. Aber bei ihm läuft es zur Zeit nun mal unglücklicherweise nicht ganz so gut.

"Du könntest heute Nacht ja hierher zurückkommen", bietet Kurt stirnrunzelnd an, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Angebot das Richtige ist, um Blaines Schuldgefühle zu lindern. "Falls du Lust hast. Dann kannst du mir von deinem Abend erzählen, bevor wir uns die neue Folge zusammen anschauen."

Blaines Blick wandert wieder auf Kurts Gesicht zurück. "Es könnte ziemlich spät werden", sagt er und klingt schon wieder besorgt.

"Ist mir egal", sagt Kurt, obwohl er morgen früh wahrscheinlich ziemlich schwer aus dem Bett kommen wird, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Aber er ist bereit, etwas von seinem Schlaf zu opfern, wenn sie sich beide dadurch besser fühlen.

Ein Lächeln breitet sich langsam auf Blaines Gesicht aus, seine Stimme ist süß wie Honig und genauso voller Liebe wie sein Blick, als er sagt: "Gerne."

Kurt antwortet mit einem ebensolchen Lächeln und er umfasst Blaines frisch rasiertes Gesicht mit beiden Händen – die Haut so seidig-glatt unter seinen Handflächen – und beugt sich vor für einen Kuss. Blaines Lippen öffnen sich bereitwillig und er riecht nach Zahnpasta, Rasierwasser und teuren Stoffen. Und unter all diesen Düften riecht er nach Blaine. Nach Zuhause. So viel von dem, was Kurt sich wünscht. Nicht alles, aber doch so viel.

Als Kurt sich von ihm löst, lächelt er immer noch. Blaines Hände liegen fest auf seinem Rücken und sein Herzschlag flattert in seiner Brust.

"Du wirst heute Abend großartig sein", versichert ihm Kurt, denn so sehr er sich auch wünschte, in Blaines Schuhen zu stecken – oder zumindest in seinen eigenen Schuhen an seiner Seite zu sein – so _weiß_ er doch, dass Blaine all das Lob und die Anerkennung, mit denen er überschüttet wird, auch verdient hat. Er missgönnt ihm nicht das kleinste bisschen davon. Wie könnte er? Es ist schließlich Blaine...

"Das wärst _du_ auch", sagt Blaine mit leiser Stimme, sanft und ein wenig heiser und da ist wieder dieser schuldbewusste Blick.

Kurt küsst ihn noch einmal, streicht ihm mit beiden Daumen über die Wangen und spürt, wie sich die vertraute Lust in ihm regt. Dann sagt er: "Beim nächsten Mal."

Es ist ein Versprechen an sie beide: ein Versprechen an Blaine, dass er eines Tages mit ihm zusammen dort sein wird, und ein Versprechen an sich selbst, dass er nicht für immer im Hintergrund stehen wird, um anderen zuzujubeln. Denn das wird er nicht tun. Auch er ist ein Star. Das ist er. Er wird einer sein.

Er ist nicht wie Rachel oder Mercedes und schon gar nicht wie Blaine, aber er ist trotzdem ein Star. Er ist trotzdem fürs Scheinwerferlicht bestimmt. Er wird der Welt sein Talent beweisen und sich seinen eigenen Beifall verdienen. Die Welt hat es eben nur noch nicht ganz begriffen.

"Ich wünsche dir einen tollen Abend", sagt Kurt, als er Blaine zur Tür begleitet.

"Dir auch", antwortet Blaine.

Darauf muss Kurt lachen. "Ja sicher", sagt er trocken, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen kann. "Schuhe putzen, Noten sortieren und mir die Reste von Rachels Abendessen aufwärmen – der Stoff aus dem die wahren Träume sind."

"Kurt...", Blaine verzieht das Gesicht und Kurt beugt sich vor, um ihm die Sorgenfalten wegzuküssen.

"Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, Blaine. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich wünsche dir einen _tollen_ Abend", bekräftigt er erneut und Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen und drückt fest seine Hände, bevor er nickt.

"Ich liebe dich. Ich schreibe dir, wenn ich mich auf den Weg mache", verspricht er und tritt langsam aber bestimmt einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich werde hier sein", verspricht ihm Kurt. Er lehnt am Türrahmen und winkt Blaine hinterher, dann zieht er langsam die schwere Tür ins Schloss, während Blaines Schritte durch den Hausflur schallen, um ihn seinem nächsten Abenteuer entgegenzutragen.

Kurt dreht sich von der Tür weg und schaut sich in der Wohnung um – die Second-Hand-Möbel und die zugigen Fenster; der freie Platz, an dem eigentlich seine Freunde sein sollten, es aber nicht sind; die vier Wände, denen zu entkommen er heute Abend als einziger keinen Grund hat – und er spürt die Leere um sich herum; kalt und abgestanden.

Er weiß, dass er auch schon einiges errungen hat. Auch er hat Hoffnungen und Träume. Auch er hat die Chance auf die große, strahlende Zukunft, die er zu erreichen sucht.

Er ist eben nur noch nicht soweit.

"Ich werde hier sein", sagt er noch einmal, aber dieses Mal mit einem Seufzen. Dann strafft er die Schultern und geht in seinen Schlafraum, um sich zu beschäftigen bis Blaine zurückkommt; um sich mit kleineren Schritten vorwärtszubewegen, bis es auch für ihn an der Zeit ist, dieselben großen Sprünge zu machen wie seine Freunde.

Das ist alles, was er tun kann.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind jederzeit willkommen ;-)


End file.
